


To Dine in

by greerwatson



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/M, Historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janette is on the hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Dine in

She was, at least nominally, under the protection of her master—though whether they were passing this time as husband and wife, lord and mistress, father and daughter, she did not think he had yet decided.  They had entered the inn, demanding rooms, only to learn that a company of knights were occupying all but one.  It was too near dawn to try another place.  Knowing that the men loud with drink could not be trusted, the innkeeper advised her to stay to the room:  her meals could be brought up to her.

With vampire powers to protect her, she knew she could handle herself in the worst company.  So, when loud shouting from the courtyard woke her, she felt no qualms at slipping out to find herself a snack.

 ***

He rounded the bend of the stair and stared, heat rising in his face.  His eyes gleamed.  The richness of her dress barred his touch; but his eyes stripped her.  She was alone, without a maid—and she smiled.

“Ah, kind sir,” she taunted sweetly, “I fear I have lost my way.  Can you direct me to my room?”

“Thine or mine?” he said.

“That depends.”  Her smile was broader than his, but she kept her fangs in check.  This one was pretty, very pretty indeed.  She would enjoy him ... for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> "To Dine in" was written for Amilyn in the Dead Dog Party after FK Fic Fest 2012 to her prompt, “Janette deals with amorous advances from a stranger”. It was posted to FK Comment Fic on 27 September 2012, and immediately posted to FKFIC-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU.


End file.
